


Slowly, Carefully

by verushka70



Series: Another First Kiss [3]
Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Community: ds_snippets | dsc6dsnippets, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verushka70/pseuds/verushka70
Summary: "Can we at least try before you say you can't?" Ray murmurs."I'm..." he trails off. "Worried," Fraser whispers.





	Slowly, Carefully

**Author's Note:**

> For the dsc6dsnippets community's prompt: "beginning," "depart," "aspire," "rejuvenate," and "How 'bout another first kiss?

Fraser's shadowed eyes reflect the distant streetlights outside Ray's living room windows. "I aspire to real kissing when I'm like this. But I can't, Ray." He smiles sadly.

Ray's hands slide under Fraser's leather jacket, past the unzipped zipper and around Fraser's hips to the small of his back. He pulls Fraser's pelvis tighter to his. His own hips thrust away from the wall he leans against, and he grinds his erection against Fraser's.

"I think you can," Ray murmurs. "We haven't even tried. Can we at least try before you say you can't?"

Fraser exhales carefully, the heat and bulge of Ray's hardness pressed temptingly alongside his own.

"I'm..." he trails off, eyes focused on Ray's mouth, the corner of it quirked up in a sad smile. "Worried," Fraser whispers, watching Ray bite his lower lip uncertainly.

"I'll kiss you," Ray suggests. "You don't have to do anything, except be kissed. How's that?"

Fraser looks down at the floor. But Ray leans forward, head tilted slightly. His lips graze Fraser's cheek and his breath puffs warm across Fraser's ear. Fraser raises his chin and cants his head slightly to the side as Ray's lips slide from Fraser's cheek to his mouth.

Ray kisses Fraser ever so slowly and gently. Fraser's lips, firmly sealed shut, begin to relax. His jaw, clamped tight, releases slightly, as Ray's emboldened lips kiss him more firmly now. Fraser's lips purse under Ray's, responding. They part slightly to permit the tip of Ray's tongue. It probes lightly, tenderly, between Fraser's lips, which slowly allow it in.

Ray's tongue-tip hesitates briefly after being allowed entrance, then slides in a bit further. He slowly, carefully slips it between Fraser's fanged canines, touching the backs of Fraser's incisors and his palate.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, TYK to [Ride_Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever) for beta-ing. Any current mistakes are my own.


End file.
